A conveyor device is provided and a conveyance object is conveyed on various working machines such as a circuit-substrate working machine configured to perform operations including printing of a printing material on a circuit substrate and mounting of electronic circuit components on the circuit substrate. For example, each of systems disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1, 2 includes: a plurality of processing devices each configured to perform a processing on a wafer; and a conveyor robot configured to convey the wafer between the processing devices, and the system is configured such that completion of the processing by the processing device is notified in advance a set length of time before the completion of the processing, and the conveyor robot is moved to the processing device before the completion of the processing. Thus, the conveyor robot can receive and convey the wafer immediately after the completion of the processing.